fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Something
As inspired by (a fan-ball fighting game that apparently existed at one point). Characters Aleksander "Mori" Morigon *Limit: Satan (Call upon Satan to rain fire upon enemies.) 02 Zeronius *Special 1: Bloody Tears *Limit: 0∞ Revelian Zeronius *Limit: Kaiser (Go Kaiser mode, extreme power when attacking.) Zachary "ZoshiX" Isles *Special 1: PSI Freeze *Special 2: PSI Starstorm *Special 3: PSI Thunder *Limit: Full Clan (Summons a clan of Yoshies to stampede enemies.) Ludicrine K. Z. K. J. D. Anagram *Special 1: Aura Bolt *Limit: ZORCMOD# (Go Zorc Mode, extreme power when attacking.) Coherine V. X. X. U. I. A. Antigram *Limit: Cannonball (Turns into cannonball, improved speed and attack power.) Raptor "Noscope" Isthmus *Limit: Continential Projectile (Drops Russia onto an enemy.) Toxicrebound Marttel *Limit: Giant Boomerang (Throws boomerang that hits all enemies.) Isaac "Lazro" *Special 1: Hairpin (Spans through any of the 400 attacks, except for the Limit Break attacks.) *Limit: Hairpin Rain (Casts Hairpin 50 times. Hits all enemies.) Samuel17 *Limit: Speed Away (Sam runs surprisingly fast through the screen, giving damage to anyone he hits.) Mercuron "Look-a-troopa" Kao *Special 1: Multishot *Limit: Bizarro World Switcher (Creates a Bizarro World Portal. For enemies that don't have their Bizarro counterpart as a playable character, they get turned into useless blobs for the length of the attack. For those who do, they turn into their Bizarro counterparts for the remainder of the round.) Poisonshot Altari *Special 1: Indra Triple Pyramid Shot *Limit: Tranductor (Shoots a large laser beam.) Hankvi Guidza *Special 1: Diamonds *Special 2: Hearts *Special 3: Spades *Special 4: Clubs *Limit: Game of Cards (All the specials combined.) Codeam Lidraz 8y Soflini *Limit: 8~ (Turns into 8~) Speddos Ialalita Anagram *Special 1: Superball Gun Kuipter Zeronius Grodus Crucex Shenanigans *Limit: Up to no Good (Turns into Shenny-Kuipter mix.) Mavelus Soflini Neptunel "Read-a-mareen" Lea Waldo Wavre *Limit: Where's Waldo? (A large amount of Waldo clones appear and attack the enemies.) Mannkini Chrysalis *Limit: Kiss of Death (Kisses an unlucky opponent for major damage.) Luna Zeronius *Limit: Seraph Judgement (Rains lasers down upon the enemies.) Twilight Sparkle *Limit: Black Magic (A powerful attack, if it hits.) Pinkie Pie *Limit: Zalgo Takeover (Mixes with Zalgo and becomes extremely powerful.) Celestia *Limit: Equestrian Sun (Throws enemies into the Sun.) Trix *Limit: Alien Colossus (Trix turns into a huge UFO and rains fire down.) Deryn "Hunny" Haniko *Limit: Fear Garden (Hunny guards with his stuffed toy, and the unlucky enemy who hits it gets to have Hunny's wrath unleashed upon them.) Gregor19 *Special 1: Swat *Limit: Encounter (Slows down all enemies.) DB UFO *Limit: Metallic Colossus (Turns into Metallis Colossus.) Ao Oni X *Limit: Demise (Drops lava on all enemies.) Atsaan Random Picks character randomly. Gameplay As the fighting game is. Characters will be placed with a certain set of abilities, called "Special" attacks. They will be placed in an environment to fight an enemy. To defeat an enemy, you must get their death bar to the highest point you can, at which point you can initiate a Special Death for them, ending them. Once all enemies have been cleared from the stage, you win. If your enemy is able to fill your death bar, then you lose. Stages Universe City As based off of The Kuipter Files. Here, you fight Kuipter aqnd Shenanigans in the same fight. Completing this stage unlocks Shenanigans as a playable character. Blood Mountain Mansion As based off of the Trix series. Here, you fight a big Ao Oni X (Serving as AOOX) and DB UFO. Completing this stage unlocks Ao Oni X and DB UFO. Revelian's Castle As based off of The Sand Database. Here, you fight Kuipter and Dr. Sand. Completing this stage unlocks Dr. Sand and Kuipter as playable characters. Corruption Zone As based off of Corruption: He Comes.Here, you fight a shadow version of your own character, and then Zalgo. Completing this stage unlocks Zalgo. Sky As based off of Wrapping Things Up. Here, you fight Celestia. Completing this stage unlocks Celestia. Atsaan's Palace As based off of The Battle for a Universe. Here, you fight Atsaan and Grodus. Completing this stage unlocks Atsaan. Dark Sewer As based off of The Dark Emissary: Uprising. Here, you fight Chrysalis and Grodus. Completing this stage unlocks Grodus. Category:Blog posts